


The Balloon Incident

by dreamcp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't something Arthur expected to find. Boyfriends never cease to amaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balloon Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm not as proud of this as my other ones so far, but I still don't think its too bad. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Arthur really wasn’t expecting to find a sea of balloons flooding his living room when he arrived home from work, but there they were. Balloons of all different colors covered the floor and bobbed on the ceiling. And in the middle of the room, his boyfriend of just over a year was seated cross-legged on the carpet, grinning at Arthur like he’d won a prize.

Arthur stared back with from the doorway with a disapproving expression. Then with a sigh, he shook his head. “Alfred, what the bloody hell is this?” he asked.

“Balloons, Artie! What does it look like?” Alfred said with a laugh, gesturing to the layer of balloons on the ground around him.

“Don’t call me Artie,” the green-eyed man winced. “And don’t be a smartass, I’d like to find out why there are more balloons in my living room than there are at a carnival.”

“You’re no fun,” Alfred grumbled under his breath. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, and the younger man hastily changed the subject. “Okay, so I was out getting groceries and stuff, and there was a party store I wanted to check out—“

“For what reason exactly? There isn’t anything coming up soon,” Arthur cut in.

“Hey hey, c’mon! Don’t interrupt man, and besides, party stores are fun!” grinned Alfred. He continued, “Anyway, I saw that these balloons were on sale for super cheap, and there’s noooo way I coulda passed that up! I got like ten packs and a helium tank, and I’ve been blowing up balloons since I got back! Though I did run out of the helium a while ago and had to start blowing them up myself…”

Arthur rubbed a hand against his temple in frustration. Only Alfred. He began to make his way across the room with care. “Alfred,” he began. “Exactly how do you expect to clean up—!“

As it just so happened, Arthur accidentally stepped on a balloon at that moment. The balloon, of course, exploded under his foot with a startling “pop.” The Brit gave a high-pitched shriek, in turn causing his American boyfriend to begin cackling at a loud volume. Arthur’s face was burning.

“D-did…you just…just squeal?!” Alfred gasped between laughs, holding his stomach tightly as he lay on the floor. Arthur’s embarrassment melted away and became replaced with anger. He stomped through the blanket of balloons, sending several flying around him and causing Alfred to laugh even harder.

“Alfred, you git! Stop laughing at me!” Arthur shouted. Instead of complying, Alfred grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to the ground alongside him, enraging the older male even more.

“I’m trying to _yell_ at you, so pay attention, you twat!”

“Not now, Artie,” shushed Alfred, nearly sending Arthur into a fit. But before he could start, Alfred stood up, snatched a balloon floating on the ceiling, and sat back down. He untied the balloon with little effort and pinched the opening so that the air wouldn’t escape. Arthur knew exactly what Alfred was thinking.

“Alfred, please don’t.”

With a grin back at his boyfriend, Alfred put the balloon’s mouth to his lips and inhaled some of the helium. Arthur sighed.

“Aw, lighten up Arthur!” beamed Alfred, his voice now significantly higher and squeakier. Arthur was immediately forced to hide a smile. He didn’t want to appear amused, but it was so damn hard to hide— Alfred sounded so silly. Arthur prayed that the American would stop there, but to no avail.

“Oh dude, listen to me! It’s freakin’ hysterical!” Alfred’s voice cracked on the last word, causing it to sound even higher, and Arthur was gone. He started laughing quietly, but as Alfred kept talking, his laughs became harder and harder until he was nearly in tears.

At last, Arthur calmed down some, and his laughs were reduced to small giggles. He looked at Alfred’s face, and found his boyfriend gazing back at him with a mix of surprise and pure adoration.

_What’s that look for?_ Arthur thought, tilting his head slightly.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, Alfred’s mind was reeling. _Holy shit that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen he looks so happy fuck I love him so much aggghhhh—_

“Alfred?” said Arthur, dragging the man’s attention away from his mind. “Everything all right, love?”

“Arthur, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” Alfred replied without missing a beat. Arthur immediately turned bright red, and tried to hide his face by staring at his lap. Alfred smiled softly and leaned over, planting a loving kiss on the shorter blond’s cheek.

“Love ya.”

“Love you too, you arse.” Arthur replied, a smile still present on his face.


End file.
